..:: Unforgettable ::..
by ducky-doll
Summary: *Part 3* Trying to win Harry's heart, Hermione attempts learning to fly. She suffers a nasty accident and completely loses her memory- the only thing that can save her is if she recieves a kiss from the one she loves- but she can't remember who! Plz R/R
1. Part One...

****

"Unforgettable"

She smiled across the table at him. He looked up from passing the boiled potatoes to Dean Thomas and smiled back. She quickly looked away hoping it wasn't obvious. She couldn't be obvious. No, that would ruin everything.

She slowly turned back from pretending to be interested in something Neville Longbottom was saying and was relieved when he wasn't looking at her. Infact, he seemed rather pleased at what Ron Weasley had to say, he wasn't even looking remotely in her direction. 

Hermione Granger lifted up her fork, loaded with a large chunk of roast lamb, and twirled it at eye level, fascinated by the way the gravy seemed to stay on and not drip anywhere. Sitting opposite her, Harry Potter watched _her_ in fascination. The lamb became out of focus.

"Nice dinner?" he mouthed. The Gryffindor table were by far one of the noisiest, nothing could be heard over the top of them.

"Yes," she replied. "You?"

He nodded and grinned before being swept up in another conversation with Ron who was at the same time, swapping Chocolate Frog cards with Seamus Finnigan. 

"Aww I don't want any more Morganas!" Ron was wailing, slamming a fistful of cards down on the table cloth, causing an unfortunate Morgana to be covered in apple sauce.

Hermione's attention was distracted momentarily by this and she watched with great interest as Morgana crossed her arms in a sulk and stormed off out of the picture to find some clean robes.

The meal was suddenly interrupted by their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore who tapped on his silver goblet and stood from the table, opening his arms grandly to the entire population of Hogwarts.

"Students," he began formally. "And teachers," he acknowledged, nodding in the direction of the teachers' table. 

Everyone began to stop talking and turned to face him.

"After dinner a notice will be put up in each of the respective common rooms bearing the names of this year's Quidditch captains and match draws for the season. Please do not hurry and rush to view the list, everyone will see it in good time. Thank you," he sat down again and immediately, the noise level rose again.

Hermione glanced around at the other students. There were mixed conversations going on all to do with Quidditch and the house teams. Harry was being pestered by Ginny who she couldn't help but overhear saying how easily Harry was going to get Captain. 

"You're going to make the best captain ever," Ginny was saying, gazing love struck into his green eyes.

__

All he ever talks about is Quidditch, thought Hermione, sighing loudly and dramatically. _If only he would see me for once. I wish he would just look at me one day and go, 'Wow, Hermione is so special- I wish I'd noticed her earlier.' Maybe one day. Maybe not._

The dinner dishes were removed a few moments later and as they were dismissed back to the common rooms, a stampede formed as the students ignored Dumbledore's pleads and raced back to see what was on these lists.

* * * * * 

__

Gryffindor Quidditch Team

Captain: Harry Potter, 7th Year

Matches...

Hermione didn't get around to seeing anymore of the list before being shoved hard in the stomach and pushed towards the back of the crowd. She'd seen the most important part though, the bit that beared Harry's name. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at his name even though at the same time she was ecstatic for him. She knew he'd be the most excited person in Hogwarts right about now. It wasn't like he hadn't worked for this role. He'd practically been the Captain of the team since Oliver Wood left a few years ago. Angelina Johnson had officially had the position but everyone had known it was Harry who had really done the hard work. Finally he'd be getting the recognition he deserved.

The one thing that saddened Hermione about all of this was however the fact that now Harry would be spending even more time devoted to his sport, if that was possible. He already lived, breathed and ate the thing and now it would become his full time job too. She frowned thinking about the limited time they'd ever see each other any more. What with trying to fit in study for their exams, his Quidditch, her student newspaper, plus all the other pointless things that seemed to take up all their time, it would be a wonder if Harry and Hermione would ever see each other out of class.

At that particular moment, Hermione spotted Harry out of the corner of her eye. He was standing by the fireplace, surrounded by younger girls each congratulating him, hugging him, gazing at him, beaming at him and giving him kisses on the cheek. The frown didn't leave Hermione's face and she decided rather than join the masses of fans, she'd just head off to bed now and congratulate him in the morning.

* * * * *

"Make way for His Royal Highness Harry!" Ron announced the next morning, in his pyjamas, to the Gryffindors in the common room. Harry sleepily stumbled down the stairs and was greeted by a chorus of 'Morning Captain Potter!'

Blushing but too tired to be that embarrassed, Harry slipped on the last few steps, laughed it off and joined Hermione who was sitting on one of the big red couches, curled up with a book.

"Hey Herms," he said, pulling the book down for a moment.

"Oh hey Harry," she replied. "Congratulations by the way," she added.

"Why thank you," Harry said. "Where were you last night?"

"Oh," Hermione looked at her hands. "It was late. You were already being mobbed by your fan club so I didn't want to add to the numbers and I didn't want to add to the annoying... ness."

Harry frowned and took the book off her completely. "You okay?"

"Yes," smiled Hermione. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just don't seem yourself. You sure everything's cool?"

"Yes of course it is," Hermione answered.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," lied Hermione. _Can't you see Harry? I'm in love with you_, she felt like screaming. "Everything's fine." She looked at his unconvinced face. "Really."

"Okay," he said uncertainly. "But I'm here to talk to remember?"

"I remember," Hermione forced a big smile.

"All right," Harry finally gave in and handed her back the book before standing up and walking over to Lavender Brown who was signalling him over. 

Hermione opened up to the page she'd been at and continued to read though she wasn't sure what she was even reading. It was thoughtful that Harry was showing concern but was she being that obvious? Were her sad feelings that simple to read? She turned over so her back was to Harry and Lavender who were flirting with each other and tried to focus on the book. In the back of her head though all she could hear were the two.

"Oh Harry, those pyjamas look so cute on you..."

"Thanks... I bet you'd look cute on me too..."

Giggle, giggle, giggle.

"You think my pyjamas are cute?"

"I think _you're_ cute. Give or take the pyjamas."

Giggle, giggle, giggle.

Finally, Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. She raced up the stairs to the dormitory, got changed into casual clothes quickly and snuck out of the Gryffindor Tower hoping nobody had seen her. It was about time Harry Potter noticed her. This was sure to get his attention!

"I'm going to be the best damn flyer you've ever seen."

* * * * * 

The Quidditch pitch was cold and dewy. Hermione looked down at the broomstick in her hand and clutched at it uneasily. She hesitantly sat on the uncomfortable thing and lifted off into the sky. It was too early for anyone else to be out here and she thanked the Great Wizards above for making it a non-practise morning. She slowly rose higher and higher until she was as far as she dared going and told herself not to look down.

She did.

"Gosh," she cried, gripping on tighter to the broomstick. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered, picking up the speed a bit.

Things were going all right until she began to hear voices. They were coming towards the pitch and they were coming quickly.

Hermione didn't have time to dismount the broomstick before she found herself hovering over the top of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, captained by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Oi check this out guys," said Draco, laughing. "It's a Mudblood on a Broom. Personality change?" he taunted, he and his friends all staring at her and laughing.

Trying to think of a good comeback but finding she had none, Hermione tried to lower herself to the ground. But the darned broom just wouldn't do as she told it. She fumbled around up in the sky, losing control of the broomstick and turned red with embarrassment as the Slytherins enjoyed the show.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione asked eventually. "The pitch wasn't scheduled for use today."

"Do you think we actually _schedule_ a time to use it? I don't think so Mudblood. We just use it whenever we feel like it," was Draco's reply.

"Urgh... arrghhh...damn... urgh... uhhhhhhh," Hermione muttered, being thrown around quite a bit by the old broomstick she'd found in the Flying Supplies Cupboard.

This went on for a number of minutes before even Draco began to get sick of it. "You going to come down any time soon Granger?" he called. "Cos I'm not letting my team up there until you've gone. I don't want them to have to fly in the air polluted by you."

"Afraid to say this Malfoy," retorted Hermione. "But you've been closer than this to me before and it hasn't -" 

She was about to continue when a sudden jerk given by the broomstick sent her flying off.

"ARRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, trying to grab onto the handle. But it was too late. 

"Hermione?!?!" gasped Draco, genuinely concerned. "Hermione!" The Slytherins didn't know what to do as they watched Hermione's body go falling to the ground.

The last thing she saw was the blue sky as Hermione's mind blacked out completely.

* * * * *

"Is she dead?" she heard someone say as her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at the ceiling. Ceiling? Where was she?

"Shhhh," said someone else. "Ooh, she's awake!"

"Hermione?"

She stared up at the two boys looking down at her. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Urgh..." her throat made a gurgling noise.

"Accio Water!" said one of the boys and helped her drink a glass of water.

The liquid tasted so good and refreshing as she let him trickle it down her dry, parched throat.

"How are you feeling Ms. Granger?" said a female voice appearing in the ward.

"Ms. Granger?" Hermione repeated, confused.

"Yes, how are you feeling?" replied the woman, assumedly the nurse.

"I'm not Ms. Granger," replied Hermione, sitting up. 

"Well who are you?" asked the nurse, looking worried. Harry and Ron glanced at each other nervously.

"Well..." Hermione thought hard. "I don't know."

****

Author's Note: So whatcha think? This is the first installment of a 3-part story. Hope you like!


	2. Part Two...

"Hermione," said the boy with black hair who'd helped her drink the water. "Do you remember who I am?"

"No..." said Hermione quietly and sounding scared. "Where am I? Who are you? Who am I? What's going on?" she looked anxiously around the ward and tried to get out of bed only to fall right back down on her pillow in agony.

"Hermione, Hermione..." calmed Ron, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione? Why are you calling me that?" Hermione asked, wincing.

"Because it's your name," the nurse said.

"I... I... don't... under... I don't understand," she stuttered.

"Boys," the nurse said. "Maybe it'd be better if you go for a little while. I'll call you back in later." They were ushered out of the ward.

"But... but," Harry was protesting.

"She's our friend... what's..." Ron was saying as the nurse walked them to the exit before returning to Hermione's side.

"What's happening?" squeaked Hermione. She had no recollection whatsoever of who she was.

"Young lady, my name is Madam Pomfrey," began the nurse, pulling aside a chair and making herself comfortable. "I'm the school nurse here at Hogwarts. Your school. You do remember that don't you?"

Hermione blinked. "Afraid not."

"Well," Madam Pomfrey looked concerned. "Well this is more serious than I first presumed."

"What is? What's more serious?" asked Hermione, cupping her own face with her hands. 

"You seem to have lost your memory," explained Madam Pomfrey. "You see, what happened, is you were in a terrible accident when you were on your broomstick flying. You fell and you fell from a great height and have been unconscious here in the hospital wing for thirty eight hours straight. I was getting very worried about you."

"What's this Hogwarts you speak of?" asked Hermione, trying to accept this sudden information overload.

"Your school."

"My school?"

"Yes. The greatest school for witches and wizards to have ever existed. Headed by the infamous Albus Dumbledore. Surely that rings a bell?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not a single bell sorry."

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "This is going to be a long day for you, Hermione."

"Hermione? Is that my name?"

"Yes. Your name is Hermione Granger and you're a 7th Year Student here at Hogwarts. You're in the house of Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Gryffindor..." repeated Hermione slowly. "And those two boys. Who were they?"

"Your bestfriends. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Also 7th Year Gryffindors. Are you sure none of this is jogging your memory Hermione?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm positive. I feel like... I feel... I don't know how I feel, Madam. Really I don't. It's so indescribable. Like I've just... woken up and I have no idea of anything that's happened in my life. I know that's impossible because I'm still clever... I mean, I know how to talk and I know I'm a witch and stuff. I could probably still pass all my classes. But I don't know anything about who I am. It's like I have zero memories."

Madam Pomfrey watched her carefully.

"Oh this is so draining," muttered Hermione, trying to come to terms with this. "I don't think I want to hear any more for now. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Yes, of course it is," answered Madam Pomfrey, touching the girl's forehead. "I feel very sorry for you dear. This must be extremely difficult for you. Hopefully everything will start coming back to you within the next few hours. How about you have a bit of a rest then eh? I'll bring in your friends Ron and Harry later and they can talk to you and see if that helps."

"Okay," agreed Hermione closing her eyes. "That sounds fine..." she yawned before falling asleep.

* * * * *

"I can't believe she didn't know who we were!" exclaimed Ron as he and Harry waited outside the Infirmary for news of Hermione.

"I know," agreed Harry. "It was very strange."

"What if she's lost her memory forever?" Ron nearly shouted.

"Well we just have to wait and see and be there for her. Think how hard it must be for Hermione, Ron," Harry replied.

Ron sat down again. "Yes, you're absolutely right. Must be thinking of Hermione. This must be awfully hard for her. To just wake up and not know a thing. It's so... sad," he sighed.

Harry nodded. "But we just have to wait. It might just be a temporary thing. Memory loss is quite common you know. 2 in 5 magical folk suffer from it in one stage of their life you know?"

"No I didn't. How did you know that?"

"Ah Hermione told me once. Read it somewhere," replied Harry.

"Oh really?" asked Ron slyly.

"Yes, really," answered Harry, turning pink. 

"What's that supposed to mean eh?" Ron nudged him suggestively in the ribs.

"Yowch!" Harry laughed, nudging him back.

"ALL right boys!" interrupted Madam Hooch, not looking too happy at them. "No play fighting in here. There are sick people in the Infirmary including _your_ friend Hermione and I don't want you two kicking up a great commotion. Now, if you would so kindly settle down, I'd be happy to fill you in on what I've concluded."

Harry and Ron glanced guiltily at each other and immediately calmed down for Madam Pomfrey who nodded appreciatively at them both.

"Now, Hermione has suffered something known as Severe Memory Loss. It pretty much means what it's called. She has no permanent brain damage or anything and she is still quite academically, physically and mentally capable, like a normal human being. The only problem is that she can't remember anything before she woke up. It's like she's been born again and hasn't formed any memories yet. Everything about her is normal. Just a number of bruises and broken bones, but they're not hard to fix. Harry you'd know that."

Harry winced at the thought of the bone grower. He hoped they'd discovered a less painful way of growing back broken bones for Hermione's sake.

Madam Pomfrey continued. "There is no known cure for Severe Memory Loss. She might begin to regain her memory, I honestly don't know. It's too early to tell. There are however, things that can trigger it in his conscious. Things that may seem very silly. Things such as seeing a Quidditch game may make her remember her love for the Chudley Cannons or something."

"Nuh," Harry said. "She hates Quidditch. Doesn't know the slightest thing about it."

"What I want to know," interrupted Ron. "Is why she was flying in the first place? Hermione never flies!"

"I know," said Harry. "But that's not important. What's important is getting her memory back."

"Well there is one thing," thought Madam Pomfrey. "But I think maybe Hermione is a bit young for it. I'm really not too sure."

"Well try it," Ron said.

"What happens is... well, love is a very important part of the human brain. It generates all sorts of feelings... lust, infatuation, and uhh... many sexual feelings and thoughts."

Ron and Harry began to feel hot and uncomfortable discussing this with Madam Pomfrey. So was she.

"Anyway," she cleared her throat. "Because it's so important, triggering this part of your brain can stimulate the rest of it and therefore bring back the memory etc. One way of triggering it that has been most useful in the past, is for a kiss to take place between the person whom Hermione was in love with before the accident, if she was in love with somebody."

Harry frowned. "That's a shame, Hermione didn't love anyone or else that would have been perfect."

"No, you're wrong there Harry. She may not have LOVED someone consciously but deep down inside there is a person for all of us that we look at and go wow. Whether you are IN love with them or whether they are a soulmate or something is completely different. It's hard to explain. You'll understand when you're older."

"So you're saying..." said Ron. "That Hermione loved someone. And we just have to figure out who it was, get them to kiss her and that should bring back her memory?"

"There are no promises," Madam Pomfrey said. "But there is a chance."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Harry. "Let's go! Thanks Madam Pomfrey," he added before he and Ron raced out of the Infirmary on a mission to work out who it was who Hermione loved. Or fancied. Or had an infatuation with. Whatever really. They had a special person to find, they just had to figure out who first.

* * * * *

Hermione stared out of the window on the opposite wall. She looked down at her hands and studied her palms. She'd never been one for palmistry but it felt so strange not recognising these hands in front of her.

She sighed and looked back at the window and at the unfamiliar surroundings. From here she could see a big tall tower that had a microscope sticking out of. She assumed this was some form of Astronomy Tower. She saw big Quidditch goal posts in the sky and realised this must have been the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch. Finally, after what seemed like days of waiting, Harry and Ron arrived.

"Hello Hermione, remembering anything yet?" said Ron... or was it Harry?

"No," Hermione sadly shook her head. "Unfortunately not."

"Ah well," said the boy with the black hair. "We'll just keep our fingers crossed."

"Yeah," mumbled Hermione. "Thanks Ron."

Ron cleared his throat. "_I'm _Ron."

"Oh sorry Ron. Thanks Harry. And Ron," she was beginning to get herself into a muddle.

Harry sighed and stared out of the window too. "Look Hermione... we need to get your memory back right?"

"Right," agreed Hermione. "I'd do anything to be able to place you guys. This feels terrible!"

"It certainly does," Ron nodded.

"Anyway," interrupted Harry. "So to get your memory back we'd do pretty much anything right?"

"Right," said Hermione again.

"Except let You-Know-Who into Hogwarts," said Ron. "Anything but that."

"Who's You-Know-Who?" asked Hermione while Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Sorry," Ron muttered and let Harry keep talking.

"The thing is Hermione, Madam Pomfrey has been talking to us about memory retrieval ways. Unfortunately there are not that many. Fortunately, we have found one we think may just do the trick."

"Then what are you waiting for?" exploded Hermione, her attention suddenly on Harry. Her eye brows raised slightly. "Hey, where did you get that scar from?" she asked, her attention shifting.

"Ah never mind," Harry replied, self-consciously covering it up with his dark hair. "The thing about the process is that..."

"Well?" asked Hermione, tapping the side of the bed.

"She sure seems like the same bossy, impatient Hermione," muttered Ron under his breath. 

"Well... it's just..." Harry continued, turning red.

"Well just what?"

"It's just..."

"It's just that first we have to work out who you were in love with before so we can make them give you a kiss which will make your memory come back okay?" Ron practically shouted, completely fed up with the suddenly shy Harry and impossibly impatient Hermione.

"Oh..." Hermione's cheeks turned pink. "Who did I love?" she asked.

"We don't know," sighed Harry hopelessly. "We were hoping you knew."

"You call yourselves my bestfriends and you don't even know who I fancied?" cried Hermione, throwing a pillow against the door. "I can't believe this!"

"Neither can I..." Ron said.

They sat there for a few moments, deep in thought. There had to be something. There had to be something that would tell them who Hermione had been in love with.

Suddenly, Harry leapt up.

"What is it?" asked Hermione, quite alarmed.

"You kept a diary didn't you?" he asked.

"I don't know," replied Hermione honestly. "You tell me."

"Yes," said Ron, a smile spreading across his face slowly. "Yes, I'm pretty sure she did."

"Now, where would you have kept it?" Harry asked, thinking out loud.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Hermione exclaimed. "You can't just read my diary you know!"

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, don't you want your memory back?" asked Harry, confused.

"Yes," hissed Hermione. "But just say it did tell you and just say I did get my memory back, imagine what else could be written in the diary? Life may be terrible when I do get my memory back, you might read things I would have never let you read in any other situations!"

"But isn't it worth the risk to get your memory back?" asked Ron.

"I don't know..." said Hermione. "Could you please find my so-called diary and bring it to me. I'll read it first. It'd be nice to know _something_ about myself."

So off Harry and Ron went, to search for the diary Hermione supposedly wrote religiously in. The only problem was that they had no idea where to start looking because Hermione had had an excellent memory and kept things hidden all over the place in the strangest of corners and objects.


	3. Part Three...

Harry and Ron returned an hour later, a brown book in hand.

"Found it!" Harry danced to Hermione's bedside, looking like he'd just struck gold.

"Excellent," said Hermione, excited about something for the first time since she could remember. She snatched it out of his grip and shooed them out of the ward. "I have some light reading to catch up on..." she told them before sliding the curtain in place.

She lay back on the bed and opened the brown diary to the first page.

__

Dear Diary,

Great Wizards, I can't believe I just wrote that. It is so stereotypical. Urgh. Anyway, welcome to my diary. I don't know who exactly I am welcoming because I can't imagine letting anybody else read this but just incase somebody else is, welcome. As you would know of course, this is the diary of Hermione Granger, currently a 4th Year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I don't know what I even plan on using this diary for... perhaps useless study revision, pathetic doodlings, maybe even a few juicy secrets (not that I can imagine having any) and of course, a day to day written explanation of my life.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her own writing. "I can't believe I'm this boring," she said outloud before continuing to read.

__

Never the less, it should be an interesting few years of my life I will never forget.

"Haha, yeah right!"

__

And I am looking forward to one day re-reading it and having a good laugh.

"I don't see the good laughs coming in yet."

__

So here we go...

Hermione smiled to herself and turned to the second page, a little crumpled and a little bit smudged but definitely readable. She quickly flicked through the rest of the diary to see how much she had to read and realised there was an awful lot and that she'd written an awful lot since the start of the diary three years ago. She turned to the most recent entry which happened to be from the day before the supposed accident.

__

Dear Diary,

He keeps looking at me. I think he might know something. Or at least be suspicious. I really don't know what to do. I've tried talking to Ron but he is so into following around Lavender that he doesn't really pay any attention to me. I don't think Harry and he would notice if I was gone. Oh this is truly depressing. Why do I always seem to write in this dumb diary whenever I'm upset? And why do I keep asking it questions too when it can't exactly reply?

-Hermione

She frowned. 'He'? Who was 'he'? She turned back a few pages and kept reading hoping some of this stuff might be vaguely explained.

__

Dear Diary,

He is still bugging me but as much as I hate him, I love him even more. What can I do?

Her eyes blurred over the last few lines and she yawned and looked at the clock. Nine thirty. It was getting late. Harry and Ron obviously wouldn't be returning anytime tonight. She closed the cover of the diary and put it under her pillow, perhaps out of habit? She leaned over and blew out the candle beside her before resting back and falling into a restless sleep. Learning about yourself could be quite tiring sometimes.

* * * * *

Harry and Ron came bounding into Hermione's ward early the next morning before their classes for the day began.

"Did you find it? Did you?" asked Ron.

Hermione shook her head. "Not yet, I got too tired to keep reading."

"That's pathetic," said Ron, completely outraged. "You became too tired to want to get your memory back?" he looked horrified.

"Well it's just," Hermione tried to explain but she couldn't find the words. "I'm beginning to dislike the person I was. It's sort of fun reading about this girl who wrote all these pointless words down on paper and then sort of remembering that this girl is you. That you wrote all this stuff down. It's like reading a book about a fictional character actually. Without the fictional bit."

Harry and Ron seemed to digest these words slowly. "You mean you don't even like the Hermione you were?"

"No, not really," she answered honestly. "She was a bit of a bore don't you agree?"

Ron nodded his head up and down furiously.

"I don't think so," said Harry. "I think she was one of the most interesting and clever people I've ever known. I also like the new Hermione but I miss the old one more. I know you're still in there somewhere," he added smiling.

Hermione looked down, suddenly very embarrassed. "Well... I... Uh..."

Sensing a moment of uncomfortable silence, Ron tugged Harry by the sleeve. "Come on, we have to go to class now. Keep reading Hermione, we'll see you at lunch."

"Okay," replied Hermione pulling the diary out from under her pillow and randomly opening it to a page hoping that by some miracle that this would be the exact page that told her who the 'he' was that she kept referring to.

She looked up suddenly with a horrible thought. What if the diary never said who 'he' was? What if she had written it, expecting herself to automatically know who it was. But then another voice entered her head. One that said that that was a very low chance. That she was bound to have mentioned it at least once. Somewhere.

So she kept reading all morning and became deeply involved in her own life. But at twelve thirty, Hermione had nearly given up all hope. She rolled her head around trying to get out the neck cramps and waited for lunch time. 

"Hi Hermione," said Ron, walking into the ward with peanut butter around his mouth.

"Hi Ron," laughed Hermione.

"Any luck?" he asked, sitting down on the end of the bed.

"No, where's Harry?" she asked immediately.

Those three words hit Ron like a tonne of bricks. His jaw dropped and he stared at Hermione in shock. "Wh.. wa...wa..." his mouth tried to form the words but his voice box just wouldn't say them.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"It's... it's Harry isn't it?" Ron whispered.

"What's Harry?" asked Hermione.

"That you loved. I can't believe I didn't see it coming," Ron stood up and began to pace around deep in thought.

"No!" replied Hermione, astonished at the mere thought. Though she had no recollection of who she had liked, it couldn't have been Harry. It just couldn't have been.

As if knowing this was the right moment, Harry appeared in the ward. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Ron and Hermione answered together.

"Okay..." said Harry uncertainly. "Should I leave you two alone?"

"No," they chorused.

"Okay," said Harry, again uncertainly. He pulled over another chair and sat down. "Work anything out?" he asked.

Hermione signalled for Ron to shut up. He was desperate to tell Harry 'Just Kiss Her!' but Hermione wasn't convinced. What if she hadn't loved Harry? What if the kiss went through and nothing came back to her? Not a single thing?

"Harry could I talk to you?" Hermione asked. "Alone?" she added, looking in Ron's direction.

"Uh sure..." said Harry.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted," Ron left the room.

"What is it?" Harry asked, his hand on hers.

Hermione gulped and looked into his big green eyes. Now that they were sitting here... together... alone... perhaps it was possible. Perhaps it had been Harry she'd been in love with. 

"Harry..." she began nervously, hating herself for acting so immature yet loving the sound of his name on her lips.

"Hmm?" he asked, unsure of this strange feeling inside. 

She moved closer and took a deep breath. Harry braced himself. They became closer and closer until finally their lips met in the centre. The soft cautious kiss became more passionate until they ran out of air and had to part.

"Harry!" gasped Hermione.

"What is it?" he asked, in a sort of daze.

"Harry," she squeaked. "I remember!"

He snapped out of the daze. "You remember?"

"I remember! I remember everything!" she cried excitedly. "You know what that means?" she asked, referring to the fact that now everything was going to be better.

"It means... you loved me before the accident..." Harry sighed.

Hermione froze. "Yeah... I guess it does."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because... because... I knew you didn't feel the same way," Hermione answered.

"But, I did."

"What? No you didn't because you were so wrapped up with your Quidditch you barely thought about anything else!"

"Hermione, I haven't thought about the slightest Quidditch-y thing for a long time. I've only been thinking of you," realisation hit Harry. "Oh no," he gasped. "You didn't go flying... to get my attention... did you?"

Hermione nodded sadly. "I just wanted you to remember I existed..."

"Hermione Granger, you are the most amazing girl I have ever known," Harry said, giving her another kiss. "And you are definitely unforgettable," he added, as they went back for more.

****

Author's Note: Thanks heaps guys for the sweet reviews on this short but sweet fic. I wrote it in like two hours so 28 pages in Word was quite an accomplishment for moi. Anyway, what the hell is up with all these reviews saying 'How could you make it Draco/Hermione'?? **IT'S NOT DRACO/HERMIONE!** It was never going to BE Draco/Hermione- I posted it under the Harry/Hermione section because that's what it is! Well now the story is over and you can all go back to being happy people because it's our favourite couple all right? 


End file.
